


the last shred of truth (in the lost myth of true love)

by moonflowery



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Morally Ambiguous Character, Partners in Crime, Propositions, Romantic Fluff, Vacation, crime wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: "Because never, in my entire life, I’ve felt anything even remotely close to what I feel for you. There’s nothing for me half as true as the love we share.”aka what happens after Marla makes the deal with Roman, Fran's reaction, and what they do after.
Relationships: Fran/Marla Grayson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	the last shred of truth (in the lost myth of true love)

Marla Grayson fondly shook her head as soon as she walked out of the hospital where she left Roman Lunyov in recovery. The reason for the inevitable smile growing on her lips was the all too pleasing sight of Fran waiting for her outside. It was a familiar scene, something that had played out in front of Marla’s eyes for years. Fran waiting for her with a professional smile hiding secrets that she would have killed to unravel. Fran stubbornly waiting for her inside the car on the rare occasion she was mad at her. Fran showing up with coffee, more comfortable, more in love every year, every day.

Now, her lover was standing there, matching her smile in love and delight, but she was also still wearing signs on her face of the recent bruises and wounds that almost took her life. Marla’s heart ached with the reminder of the turbulent road that had taken them to this point, but, never one to let those kinds of thoughts put her down, she focused on how promising the future looked, and how gorgeous the love of her life looked as well.

“How’d it go?” Fran asked as soon as she was close enough.

“I think I recall you saying you’d wait for me at home,” Marla retorted.

“Hm, I got bored,” the brunette replied with a nonchalant shrug, accepting the delicate kiss Marla left on her cheek, along with fingers brushing her jaw, and almost without meaning to her head tilted to the side, trying to extend as much as possible the soft caress. “You get too deep in your thoughts after meetings like this. Could crash the car, which is the last thing we need right now,” she added, opening her eyes and focusing all her attention on the blue ones in front of her, “Now, let’s go.”

As she started the car, Fran asked, “So he refused to give you the money?”

“Why do you say that?” Marla wondered, a little distractedly.

“You’re obviously holding back on telling me what happened, Marla,” Fran explained, “What went wrong?” Seeing the way her girlfriend opened her mouth and uncharacteristically struggled to find the right words, she immediately worried. “Oh my God, Marla, is he dead?”

“No! He’s not dead…” the blonde grinned, and turned to stare at Fran. She shook her hair off her face and added, “Would you mind waiting until we get home so I can explain?”

“Christ. What did you do now?” Fran shook her head, but there was no hiding the affectionate tone in her words. Not that she attempted at all to tone down her love for the woman sitting beside her. In fact, as naturally as breathing, she held out her right hand in between them. A second later, not even taking her eyes off the road, she smiled, feeling Marla take her hand and squeeze reassuringly.

* * *

As soon as the couple stepped into their home, the previously empty property they had to take after the incident with their apartment, Marla took the lead. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll get started on dinner?” she suggested.

“You?” Fran chuckled, “Making dinner in  _ that? _ ” She nodded at the pristine white outfit in her girlfriend's body. She appreciated it, she wouldn’t want it ruined. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” she reached out to hold Marla’s hand and pull her toward the living room, where she only let go to let herself fall on the couch and look up with a smile, “We can order something, but… I’m not moving until you tell me what happened with Roman.”

“Fran,” the blonde tilted her head, her blue eyes were focusing on the other woman exactly in the way she knew would get her everything she wanted, earnest and unusually sincere, only for Fran. But then there was Fran’s smile, knowing, challenging, a little too beautiful, and Marla’s greatest weakness. She sighed in defeat.

“That bad?” Fran made an effort to keep up the lighthearted tone, but her expression was starting to shape into a concerned frown. This was unusual, and she knew it. If it were too bad, Marla would’ve said something. If it had gone all according to plan, Marla would have said so too. What had happened?

Gracefully lowering herself on the couch, Marla playfully replied, “Worse.”

“I’m  _ not  _ enjoying the suspense,” Fran insisted, her body turning toward Marla like it was second nature to her.

“Hm, I think you do,” Marla teased her, her eyes narrowing and her smile growing.

Then, finally, it was over. The games, the suspense, the hesitation. She took one moment to herself, to just look at Fran, at the woman she loved with all the certainty in her heart. If she knew Fran as well as she thought she did, as well as she knew Fran understood her, this would go perfectly fine. Fran was every bit as ambitious, intelligent, capable, and bold as she was. Fran, the truest thing in Marla’s world. She wouldn’t have made it this far in life, in this business without Fran. For the longest time they had been moving together toward the same goals, but this was a sharp turn in their path that should make it nearly impossible to anticipate how the brunette would react. Still, Marla felt confident. Still, Marla kissed her, because there was no harm in stealing a kiss when the promise of the next one was being slightly threatened.

Although brief, the kiss in all its sweetness represented at once a promise and a reassurance. Pulling back, Marla let her hand linger a moment longer on Fran’s face, her thumb lovingly brushing her cheek. There was no doubt on her mind that whatever the right choice was, she’d find it with Fran.

So, Marla started talking. She talked about winning and losing, about ten million dollars and thousands of millions of dollars. She talked about the next steps, and financing, and crushing the competition. She talked about dozens of companies, chains of care homes, CEOs, and owners. Looking deep into the most breathtaking pair of brown eyes she’s ever seen, and meaning every single word, Marla talked about taking over the world.

Throughout the speech, both women had moved closer and closer on the couch until they were nearly sitting on each other’s laps, their voices didn’t have to be more than whispers in order to hear each other perfectly. Fran took her lover’s hands in hers and mindlessly played with her fingers, all loving and comforting touches.

“We did all of this to get rid of him, remember?” she finally said, looking up from their intertwined fingers when the bold woman that stole her heart was done talking, “And now you tell me you went and made him your business partner?”

“ _ Our _ business partner, if you agree to this,” Marla replied, feeling her entire body start to buzz in excitement. Fran was still there, still holding her hand, still holding back a smile.

“And if I say no?”

As discouraging as the words were, there was nothing about Fran’s expression that suggested she was anything but intrigued by the plan. Her wide eyes, the way she was biting her lip, her hold on Marla’s hand tightening. It made it all the more exciting.

“It was you, back then,” Marla blurted out, somewhat confusing the woman in front of her, “who convinced me I could do this. I said I wanted more from life and you convinced me we deserved it. You always knew how to keep us just on the safe side of the law but you also know how to push me and when to encourage me. You’ve always wanted this as much as I do, baby.”

Facing the undeniable truth of their shared desires and courage and loyalty, Fran started to smile. “Are you sure about this Marla?” she asked.

“This is  _ our  _ game, Fran,” the blonde stated with all the confidence in the world, “We can use his money and we can turn this game into… an empire.”

Fran found herself looking away from the other woman’s face. She almost couldn’t bear the sheer enthusiasm in her girlfriend’s face. She loved seeing Marla like this, overcome with passion for success unmatched by anyone else Fran had ever met, one of the reasons she was so crazy for this woman. But it was nearly impossible to keep a straight face when Marla’s signature blinding grin made a rare appearance when it was completely genuine. 

“That sounds very nice,” Fran admitted.

Marla fought to repress a gasp of excitement. “Is that a yes?” she exclaimed, her emotion making her nearly jump on the couch, pulling her legs up and kneeling in front of Fran.

“Do I get to think about it?” Fran asked, her expression finally breaking into a sincere smile.

“Fuck thinking about it. Just say the word,” Marla spoke vehemently, shook her head, and reverently held her girlfriend’s face in her hands, “and I’ll make us both as rich as we always dreamed of, baby.”

Gleefully laughing, “Yes!” Fran pulled Marla fully on her lap now.

“Yeah?” the blonde insisted, their smiles were shining in equal amounts of happiness and love.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Fran mumbled, again and again, as she pulled the love of her life in for a kiss, again and again.

* * *

The next morning arrived at their home warmly and slowly. As bright as their future seemed to be, it was only after their lives were completely blown up in a matter of days. However, that meant there was no work, no appointments, nothing to do, and nowhere to be but in each other’s arms.

Fran was only starting to wake up, still considering going back to sleep, when she felt delicate fingers brush away the hair that had fallen over her face. Not opening her eyes yet, she started to smile, and reached out with one arm to pull Marla closer. She exhaled a pleased sigh when their bodies were finally together again. Her hand had found the soft fabric of one of her own old t-shirts, something that Marla occasionally favored instead of an expensive set of silk pajamas. It made her smile even more, and she opened her eyes.

“Morning,” Marla greeted her, beyond content to look again into gorgeous brown eyes.

Fran stifled a yawn and cuddled even closer, burrowing her face against the other woman’s neck. She was reluctant to start the day, no matter how enticing the welcoming party was.

Marla made a small sound of amusement and pulled her closer in her arms. “Take your time baby,” she murmured, not at all unhappy about the way one of them always seemed to need a little extra time to wake up, just happy she could be there to hold her in the meantime. One hand in the back of Fran’s head, getting lost in the soft curls of hair. One hand holding her securely against her body, her hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Some time later, neither of them could’ve said how long, and that was perhaps the best part, Fran was finally well awake. “I have a question for you,” Fran said, “about those plans you have of building an empire.”

“Hm, regretting it already?” Marla smirked. They had tossed in bed enough that they’d switched positions, with Fran now laying on her back and Marla tucked against her side, head resting on her shoulder, and her fingers drawing secret patterns on Fran’s collarbone.

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Fran retorted, and added, “It’s gonna take some time though, right? Setting up that whole business.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Marla replied slowly, her fingers stilling on Fran’s skin, “Why?”

Fran, who had been letting her fingers run through her girlfriend’s hair soothingly, also stilled her movements. “I just thought we might deserve a vacation, that’s all.”

A moment later Marla was raising herself up to meet the brunette’s eyes. “That’s not a bad idea at all,” she said, and by the expression on her face Fran could tell the gears in her mind were already moving at full speed, “I could arrange to sell part of our diamonds right away… Where would you like to go? Somewhere sunny?”

“Ugh, that’d be a dream!” Fran grinned, her hand coming to rest against Marla’s cheek and pulling her forward for a kiss. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

The Caribbean sea was more than generous enough to the couple, showing them the best sunsets, the warmest sunrays, the clearest waters, as if everything was just for them. They finally had the money to indulge in the perfect vacations they had planned for years, and it was even better than expected. There was just something unparalleled about the way Marla let down her guard when there were no obstacles to get over, fights to win, challenges to overcome. Something magical about the way Fran threw her head back laughing at something the other woman said, then stayed just there, the sun warming her skin like never before, her smile never missing, and making Marla feel in love in ways she’d thought impossible.

Being who they were, they understood this paradise couldn’t last forever. They were bound to get bored, to get hungry, to miss the feeling of fighting and succeeding against the world. But, there was no denying, it was an immense pleasure to take some time to themselves and take a chance to be nothing but two women in love.

When their last day of vacation arrived, the couple traded their casual clothes for the almost equally as comfortable suits they were so familiarized with. A reservation on the best table of the best restaurant available got them the best view possible, and neither of them would have hesitated to say the day, the entire trip even, had been perfect. And, it wasn’t over yet.

“Those diamonds paid for a damn good trip don’t you think?” Fran said nonchalantly. They were done with their dinner, and she was leaning back on her chair, almost inadvertently keeping the other woman’s eyes glued to her.

“They sure did,” Marla agreed in a soft murmur, and suddenly, as if waking up from a trance, sat up straighter, fumbled a moment with the things still on the table, and added, “I didn’t even sell them all, not completely.”

“Oh?” Fran frowned just a little and asked, “So, we still have some of the diamonds?”

“Come here,” Marla nodded and elegantly rose from the chair. 

Marla guided them to the edge of the terrace of the restaurant, the place was spectacular and the view breathtaking. With one glance at the attentive and curious look of the brunette beside her, Marla knew that Fran wasn’t suspicious yet, surprisingly, but she was glad of that fact. Marla wasn’t nervous, not exactly. She’d taught herself not to feel fear, let alone nerves, out of all things. But there was one very specific, very difficult to articulate feeling of apprehension that she only got when Fran was concerned. She could get scared, or embarrassed, or anxious, things that would be completely out of her common state of self, only for Fran. There were plenty of things she only felt for Fran, and because of Fran. And, well, it was all just a long-winded way of saying alright,  _ maybe  _ she was slightly nervous about this.

“I have something for you,” Marla finally said, her voice miraculously confident.

Out of one of the pockets of her blazer Marla brought out a small red box, and it could only mean one thing.

“ _ Marla _ ,” Fran whispered her name, her voice was something wonderful and unusual and Marla wasn’t sure she’d ever heard her say her name like that. Like she couldn’t decide between a question, a laugh, a cry, and something neither of them could quite describe.

“For you,” Marla said, finally opening the little box to reveal a stunning ring with a perfect diamond on it, “because I promised you the world, all those years ago, and now that it’ll be all ours, I couldn’t have made it without you. Because never, in my entire life, I’ve felt anything even remotely close to what I feel for you. There’s nothing for me half as true as the love we share.” Marla paused to take a breath, encouraged by the gentle touch of Fran’s hand on her arm she risked a glance at her. She found a beautiful smile and tearful eyes, only to realize with a start she was equally on the verge of tears herself. “Because of the love and joy, and all the good things, and all the not so good things, that you bring into the world, and into my life,” she smiled even more, turning completely to face Fran and stepping closer, “Because I just fucking love you so much, Fran. More than anything in the world. Would you marry me?”

First, there was a kiss. Fran pulled her into a long and perfect kiss because there was nothing else in the world she would have rather do right then and there. More kisses followed, as well as a couple of stray happy tears, as well nervous, overjoyed laughter, as well as a ring pulled lovingly into her finger, and more and more kisses.

“Until death do us part,” Marla promised. She pulled back from the kiss to look at the love of her life in the eyes, and she smiled like a woman that had absolutely no reason to fear death would ever  _ dare  _ come at her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> comments would be very appreciated :D
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @daniwouldnever and you're welcome to come scream with me about these two evil lesbians in love


End file.
